warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
The Love of a Dappled Fern
Fernstar looked over to Eaglekit. She couldn't just change her Clan from RiverClan to ShadowClan willy nilly! Fury blazed in her eyes. With a sigh, she waved her fluffed tail. "Dapplestar," she mewed carefully. "May I speak with you in your den?" Dapplestar, in surprise, perked up her ears. What was so important about this kit that she couldn't speak it right here, right now? Duskfall and Darkpath, two ThunderClan warriors, exhchanged glances. "Shall we follow?" They seemed to ask in unison. Dapplestar shook her head. "We'll be fine. Please keep watch of Eaglekit." With a nod towards Fernstar, Dapplestar entered the leader den. It was a hollow stone. There was one, large nest in it, made out of feathers, willow bark, and soft moss. Giving her chest-fur a few licks, Dapplestar sat on her haunches in the kit-soft bed. "What do you wish to discuss, Fernstar?" Red formed around the leader's face-fur. She looked down at the ground, blushing. "D-Dapplestar..." She mewed, looking around. Dapplestar watched confused as Fernstar pushed a large stone to the enterence. It blocked the exit. The calico leader unsheathed her claws. Ears drooping, she let out a snarl. Did Fernstar plan to isolate her and kill her in her own den? Fernstar stalked towards the ShadowClan leader. Her eyes were fierce, but they shown slight anxiety. In a crouch, Dapplestar backed away as the RiverClan leader neared. With her powerful haunches, Fernstar shot up and pounced on Dapplestar. The calico winced, expecting to feel the brown tabby's long claws scrape her pelt. Instead, she felt licking. The brown tabby purred, pinning Dapplestar to the ground. She nuzzled the ShadowClan leader's chin, sending waves of warmth through her fur. Dapplestar lay beneith the fluffy warrior, eyes glazed with confusion, freight, and delight. Fernstar was grooming her in smooth, long licks of her tongue. "F-Fernstar!" Dapplestar mewed, tail lashing. "What are you doing?" Fernstar stopped and straightened her position. "Dapplestar..." she mewed, eyes glazed with lust. "Ever since I saw you at the gathering, I couldn't keep away. Your nice, firm haunches, your truthful eyes... Your loving purr." Fernstar leaned in. "I love you, Dapplestar. I want to be with you more than anything." The ShadowClan leader squirmed. How did the RiverClan leader feel this way? Why couldn't she tell? Letting out a sigh, she replied. "Fernstar... I... You are amazing, too. But we are rivals. We come from different Clans..." She let out a sigh. "We could never be together, but... Will you share this one evening with me?" With a purr, Fernstar nodded eagerly. "I'll lead." she mewed. Suddenly Fernstar dropped low to the ground. She was in a hunter's crouch. With her forepaws, she spread Dapplestar's legs wide apart. A tail-length away from her was Dapplestar's organs. The cute, flower of pleasure between her legs was beginning to blossom, and Dappple was beginning to tighten up her legs. Fernstar allowed a smirk. In her hunter's crouch, she stalked forward. Instead of a mouse, she was hunting the flower of the ShadowClan leader. Dapplestar watched, the tingling growing in between her legs. The anticipation was killing her. Any moment would Fernstar pounce and catch her "prey". With a playful snarl, Fernstar slid between Dapple's legs and batted her flower with her paws. Instantly, Dapplestar let out a hiss of pleasure. Her legs, on instict, tried to close and block Fernstar's path, but the RiverClan leader pushed them back. Haunches wiggling, Dapplestar mewed loudly. Fernstar rapidly hit the blossom with her forepaws, creating an intense sensation between her legs. After a while, Fernstar got bored. It was tiring to keep pushing back her tense hind legs. She stepped back a fox-length. The ShadowClan leader looked up a bit, confused and dissapointed. Her legs were spread wide apart. Did Fernstar really quit that early? She didn't even reach a climax! Fernstar walked over slowly. She lay down on her stomach inbetween the legs. Dapplestar gulped, feeling her heat grow. With her forepaws, Fernstar slowly parted her two lower lips, being greeted by the ShadowClan leader's tight love-hole and blossomed. She carefully rested the tip of her icey, wet nose into the love-hole and was greeted with a shiver. The sensation of Fernstar's icey nose wedging itself into her tight, hot hole was amazing. The cold and hot together made a new, strange sensation. Her haunches tensed. Fernstar purred, vibrating the tight hole. She nosed her way in deeper, until her forehead pressed against the blossomed flower and her entire maw was wedged into the hole. With each slide and struggle deeper within, Dapplestar let out a hot pant and a purr. Her tail waved under Fernstar madly. Heat took over. Dapplestar wanted more. Chest heaving, she yowled in pleasure. The RiverClan leader, with her head firmly wedged between her lips, struggled. Dapplestar hissed in pleasure with each struggle, feeling the tabby move inside her. Occasionally, Fernstar licked the insides, bringing even more pleasant sensations. Category:Fanfictions